the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maja
Maja is a pure blooded Vanir and former mate of Hallr. Information Description Maja is a white gryfess. Personality Maja was willing to betray Sverin in order to serve Rashard, which shows that she is loyal to the Vanir kings. Role History Pre-Series Maja's mate and kits were both killed by Hallr during The Conquering. She then took Hallr as her new mate and bore him a son, Halvden. In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Maja is mentioned briefly when Kjorn tells his wingbrother, Rashard, that she left a fish outside of the Sverin's den and fled, saying to Ragna that "the song has been sung". Later, after Rashard's miraculous fly into the sea, Maja says that he was too young to know her mate. Rashard comments that she's Halvden's mother and she agrees. She then flies off to find more Vanir in Rashard's name. Skyfire Maja is mentioned when Stigr tells Shard he can't leave the Silver Isles because Maja and Dagr would be returning in the spring. She is also mentioned by Sverin, who tells Kjorn that Halvden has the death of his father and the shame of his mother to overcome. A Shard of Sun Mentioned briefly when Caj thinks about the returning Vanir. By the Silver Wind Maja appears after the wyrms attack the Silver Isles. She tells Ragna that they didn't go to the nesting cliffs because they heard the wyrm screams, and their guide advised them not to. She later appears when she, Ketil and others lead Kjorn to where his mate is nesting. She comments to her wingsister that her son matured into a better gryfon, but he paid a heavy price for it. In the Short Stories The Starward Light Maja appears first with her wingsister. They ask Brynja about what she thinks a good Long Night celebration would be. In ''The Dragon Star Saga Arc ''Rise of the Dragon Star'' Relationships Hallr & Halvden It is unknown how Maja actually felt about Hallr, although it can be assumed that she didn't exactly love him, as she felt nothing when he died. She also probably did not feel very close to her son either, since her son, his mate and their kit returned to the Winderost, and she didn't follow. However Maja's relationship with Halvden did improve when she returned as the latter had reformed by then and is seen taking to her wingsister praising her son's redemption and maturity. Ketil Maja's wingsister. Halla Family Tree Tree List of all Family Members Trivia *Maja's name is the same as the Croatian name, which is derived from the name "Mary". This name has a variety of meanings, such as "sea of bitterness", "rebellious" and "wishing for a child". It could also possibly mean "love". **The names all possibly fit her, as she was very bitter about Hallr killing her mate and kits, and possibly wished for another child, which was Halvden. The second name fits her best, as she rebelled against Sverin to serve Shard. *Maja is the first known Vanir who dislikes her Aesir mate (The 2nd being Asfrid). After Hallr was killed, she left the Silver Isles to serve Shard. Gallery Canon Fanart Citations References Category:Vanir Category:Females Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Silver Isles Gryfons Category:Characters